My Confession
by Mizuho
Summary: Corazones cegados por el orgullo que gritan y lloran por la soledad. Almas en pena buscando su otra mitad, el amor es infalible, ciego y sordo, no ve ni escucha razones, por eso pueden amarse con libertad. Oneshot


**My Confession**

**By Mizuho**

_Canción de: Josh Groban, álbum: Closer_

Caminando por los extensos jardines del majestuoso Castillo se encontraba el príncipe de las tierras del Oeste. Experimentando sentimientos que creyó olvidados. Y esto es que al reconocer el riesgo que corría su protegida a su lado, siendo blanco constante de sus enemigos, intentando debilitarlo, la envío lejos de su lado, llevándose ella junto con sus lágrimas la única compañía que tuvo el youkai en siglos. Extrañaba las risas de su pequeña. Cuando le ofrecía flores y muchas veces, lo atrapaba haciéndose el dormido y le ponía flores en el pelo.

Al momento de marcharse, su protegida estaba en el momento clave de su "metamorfosis". Con las hormonas revoloteando a su alrededor, pronto sus juegos dejaron de ser infantiles y eran más provocativos que inocentes. Dormir a la sombra de un árbol, se había convertido en una batalla entre su mente y su cuerpo, a sus ojos era una niña, a sus instintos animales, una mujer.

Negándose rotundamente a aceptar los cambios de la "niña", comenzó a rechazarla cuando se le acercaba, a ignorarla cuando ella intentaba declararle sus sentimientos y a descubrir que tenía un corazón al sentirlo romperse cuando intentaba pensar en ella como una simple humana que nunca llenaría sus expectativas.

Envolviéndose en su campo de luz, una nube de polvo se creó a sus pies, necesitaba verla aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que lo rechazara eran casi todas, debía verla. No era difícil seguir su aroma, aquél que había sido su única compañía durante años, aquél con el que sólo conseguía calma para dormir al memorarlo, el viento soplaba a su favor, llenándole los pulmones de aquél delicioso aroma. Allí estaba, la vio junto a una pequeña casa, ella sintió su presencia y él se ocultó en la luz del sol, donde sabía que sus ojos no lo reconocerían.

-Mama!!!

A la pequeña casa se acercó una niña corriendo y llamando por su madre. Sesshoumaru sintió todo el dolor que ella debió sentir al rechazarla, cuando la pequeña la abrazó llorando.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Itai!!!

-Te cortaste… vamos a curarte…

Entraron en la casa.

-Rin… Realmente te perdí…

**I have been blind**

_**He sido cegado**_

**Unwilling**

_**Negado**_

**To see the true love**

_**A ver el verdadero amor**_

**You're giving**

_**Que ofreces**_

**I have ignored every blessing**

_**He ignorado cada bendición**_

**I'm on my knees**

_**Estoy de rodillas**_

**Confessing...**

_**Confesando…**_

Rin se detuvo en la puerta de la casa, pero su pequeña le llamaba la atención. Siguió adentrándose en la casa hasta llegar al baño. Se sentó con la pequeña en sus piernas y la besó con ternura.

-Déjame ver tu mano…

Rin le curó la mano, la pequeña se quejó un poco, terminó abrazándola para calmarla y detener su llanto.

-Vamos, tranquila, cariño… ya pasó…

-Demo…

-Yo sé que te duele, mi amor…

Rin salió a la parte trasera de la casa con la pequeña en brazos. Escuchando a las aves cantar, la pequeña se fue calmando poco a poco, permanecía abrazada al cuello de Rin, quien acariciaba su cabellera negra como la suya. La pequeña se irguió un poco.

-Mama…

-Dime, cariño…

La pequeña movió la cabeza de lado a lado, Rin le sonrió fijándose en sus ojos aún indefinidos en color. Disimuladamente, Rin buscó con la mirada por el cielo, sin aparentar que era hacia arriba que veía, no podía negar que lo sentía cerca, aquella reacción en su interior sólo él la provocaba. Lo vio como un punto lejano, contra la luz del sol.

-Mama…

Rin cerró los ojos y se fijó en su pequeña.

-Qué pasa?

-Peko peko…

-Hm… hay frutas, quieres?

-Hai…

Entraron nuevamente a la casa. Rin le ofreció una canasta con frutas, la pequeña eligió la que más quería y comenzó a comer.

La tarde comenzó a caer y el frío de la noche se hizo presente, Rin encendió el fuego y se dedicó a preparar la cena. La pequeña la ayudaba sacando las impurezas del arroz, Rin le sonreía mientras cortaba lo demás. Al terminar de cenar, salieron al jardín y regaron las plantas. Se quedaron sentadas un rato y abrazadas, Rin le hacía relatos increíbles de su infancia junto al gran youkai.

-Mama… demo… donde eztá?

-Quién sabe… en su castillo… o tal vez en tierras lejanas, librando grandes batallas contra otros youkais…

-Y pod que ya no vivez en el caztillo?

-Me tenía que ir…

-Y él no ez mi papa?

Rin sonrió esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

_-(Habría dado lo que fuera porque él fuera tu papá, mi amor… pero ya eso no se puede cambiar…)_

-Te hize tdizte, gomen!!!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Rin la besó con ternura.

-Tranquila, mi amor… cálmate…

……………………………………………

Sesshoumaru parecía león enjaulado, con un humor que no había quien le hablara, nadie se le quería acercar o mejor dicho, nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para hacerlo. Nadie excepto Jaken.

-Amito bonito…

-LÁRGATE!!!

-Ay, pero, pero, amito bonito, qué le pasó? Tiene cara de haber visto a la mocosa…

-No hables así de ella!!!

Sesshoumaru le dio una patada que lo estampó en la pared.

-Vete de aquí! Déjame solo!

-Pero si solo se la pasa, amito bonito… yo creo que lo que necesita es una hembra que le haga compañía…

Sesshoumaru lo tomó por el cuello, dificultándole el paso del aire.

-Quieres que te mate ahora mismo? Es eso? Quieres que te mate?

-Lo- lo siento amito bonito… amo… amo… no pue-do…

Sesshoumaru lo lanzó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con una fuerza tal que resonó en los pasillos del castillo.

Durante varios días fue así, descubrió que Rin llevaba una vida tranquila, Se levantaba bien temprano en la madrugada y araba su pequeño terreno, recogía la cosecha y resembraba la tierra, siempre cuidando de no dañarla con sus cultivos. Separaba los frutos en dos canastos, uno más pequeño que el otro y dejando a la pequeña con la vecina, que era una anciana, se dirigía al mercado.

-Buenos días, Rin…

-Buenos días, Takera-san…

-Vaya! Tomates! Dame 5, tus tomates son los mejores!

-Muchas gracias, Takera-san… aquí tiene…

Rin le entregó un paquete.

-Espere, su cambio…

-Quédatelo…

-Muchas gracias!

Para media mañana, Rin había vendido todo. Volvía a la casa. Mientras caminaba, se llevó las manos al pecho.

_-(Qué me está pasando… lo estoy sintiendo tan cerca de mí… pero no… él mismo me dijo que me fuera, que no me quería volver a ver… dijo que me repudiaba…)_

Rin se removió las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Oye bonita…

Rin se detuvo de golpe. 5 hombres, mucho más grandes y fuertes que ella estaban cerrándole el camino.

-Qué quieren? Déjenme pasar.

Los hombres rieron. Rin sentía el miedo acumularse en su cuerpo.

-Eres muy bonita para andar solita…

-No te me acerques!

Un sexto hombre la agarró desde atrás y la inmovilizó. De repente Rin se vio en una situación ya vivida.

-AUXILIO!!! AYUDA!!!

-Grita todo lo que quieras!!! Nadie te escuchará!!!

Uno de ellos la golpeó. Rin dio una buena batalla mientras se resistía, pero no había manera de ganarle a 6 hombres estando ella desarmada.

-Cállate!

De la nada apareció Sesshoumaru.

-Déjenla ir…

-Un-un… y-youkai!!!

-E-es de forma humana, corraan!!!

Los hombres corrieron desenfrenados. Rin cayó de rodillas, debilitada por el golpe que le había sacado el aire. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Estás bien?

Rin palideció de repente y poniéndose fría, perdió el conocimiento. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la aldea.

-Mama!!!

-Oh, por Kami, Rin!

-Dónde la pongo?

La anciana que cuidaba de la pequeña lo guió a la casa, la acomodaron en su futón. La pequeña, arrodillada a su lado, acariciaba su rostro, llorando.

-Mama!!! Mama, okite!!!

Poco después, Rin despertó. Sentía una suave caricia en su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver a la niña dormida en el regazo de Sesshoumaru mientras él acariciaba sus mejillas. Sus miradas quedaron presas una de la otra, ninguno dijo nada.

**That I feel myself surrender**

_**Que me siento entregarme**_

**Each time I see your face**

_**Cada vez que veo tu rostro**_

**I am staggered by your beauty**

_**Estoy asombrado por tu belleza**_

**Your unassuming grace**

_**Tu veneración negada**_

**And I feel my heart is turning**

_**Y siento que mi corazón está volviendo**_

**Falling into place**

_**Cayendo en su lugar**_

**I can't hide it**

_**No puedo ocultarlo**_

**Now hear my confession**

_**Ahora escucha mi confesión**_

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, escuchó a Rin suspirar.

-Porqué estás aquí?

-Te iban a hacer daño…

-Ahora eliges cuando salvar a alguien?

-Yo…

Rin cerró los ojos y se enfureció.

-Ya te puedes ir. Ya estoy bien.

-Esta niña…

-Es mi hija.

-Eso lo sé… huelo tu sangre en ella…

-Bien. De todas formas no tengo que explicarte nada.

-Mama!!!

La pequeña despertó y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin la sintió llorar contra su pecho, acarició su cabeza.

-Tranquila, cariño… aquí estoy…

-Tenía miedo!

-Cálmate, mi amor…

La niña vio a Sesshoumaru. Rin supo que no podía dejarla sin explicarle.

-Dara… él es Sesshoumaru-sama… él es el youkai de las historias.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja interesado en aquél dato. Rin esperó a que la pequeña se calmara. Envió a la pequeña a jugar al jardín trasero.

-Qué es lo que quiere, Sesshoumaru-sama… estoy segura que aquí dentro no se siente cómodo… y mucho menos junto a una… cómo fue que me dijo?

Rin se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-Ah, sí… sucia humana con ínfulas de…

-Rin…

-No! No diga mi nombre otra vez… lo ensucia… Por favor… váyase… le agradezco mucho haberme salvado, ahora váyase.

-Así es como lo agradeces?

-Por favor…

Sesshoumaru asintió. No esperaba menos de ella. Se levantó y se marchó. Nuevamente desde lejos la vio reponerse de sus heridas y recuperarse para volver a trabajar en el campo. Se sorprendió al ver que un día, llegaron tres niños a la casa, llamando a su tía.

-Tía!!! Tía!!!

La pequeña Dara salió de la casa y abrazó a los niños. Entonces Sesshoumaru sintió la presencia de su medio hermano. Y lo vio detenerse en el camino.

-Inuyasha…

-Sigan adelante… ya los alcanzo.

Kagome asintió y siguió caminando con Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha volar frente a él.

-Qué buscas aquí?!

-No te incumbe!

-Cuando se trata de Rin, me importa y mucho!

-Inuyasha!!! No te molestes!!! Déjalo!!!

Inuyasha bajó junto a Rin, que lo llamaba.

-Qué hace él aquí?

-Quién sabe, no lo puedo echar del cielo, déjalo que haga lo que le de gana.

-Eso es un morete?

-Ya estoy bien…

-Qué pasó?!

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Me atacaron unos hombres… Sesshoumaru-sama me salvó…

-Estás bien?

-Sí… les di la batalla, no te creas que sólo me dejé dar…

Inuyasha sonrió y fueron a la casa. Los pequeños corrieron a ella.

-Tía! Tía! Tía!

-Hola!!!

Rin los recibió con un gran abrazo y los llenó de besos.

-Vaya! Qué grande estás, Satoshi!

El pequeño de ojos dorados y orejitas de perro le sonrió ampliamente, Rin acarició su cabellera rubia como la de su padre.

-Papi me enseñó a hacer un arco! Y mami me prometió enseñarme a usarlo!

-Vaya! Qué bien!

-Vamos con mamá, Satoshi…

El pequeño le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Rin y corrió al interior de la casa. Rin vio a los pequeños aún frente a ella.

-Cho, estás tan grande y bella… te pareces mucho a tu mami… y tú Ren… también estás precioso…

El pequeño se sonrojó. Rin notó una herida en su mano.

-Qué te pasó en la mano, Ren?

-Me corté con la espada de tío Inu…

-Cómo?

-Se la robó cuando tío dormía!

-Yo quería verla! Y tío no me dejaba!

-Ya ves? No te dejaba tocarla, para que no te hirieras.

Rin entró en la casa con los pequeños, sonrió al ver a Dara jugando con las orejas de su tío.

………………………………………

Con el paso de los meses, el mal humor de Sesshoumaru se fue convirtiendo en nada. Sentía un enorme vacío en su interior y no encontraba paz. Rin le pidió que no volviera la última vez que volvió del mercado y él estaba con Dara. En la casa no había indicios de que ningún hombre habitara allí. Quién era el padre de la niña? Dónde estaba? Aquellas preguntas revoloteaban en su mente todo el día.

**I have been wrong about you**

_**Me equivoqué acerca de ti**_

**I thought I was strong without you**

_**Pensé que era fuerte sin ti**_

**For so long**

_**Por tanto tiempo**_

**Nothing could move me**

_**Nada pudo moverme**_

**For so long**

_**Por tanto tiempo**_

**Nothing could change me**

_**Nada pudo cambiarme**_

Buscando saber la verdad, Sesshoumaru emprendió un viaje en pos de su medio hermano. Al llegar a la aldea donde habitaba, reconoció al pequeño Satoshi, escuchó un gruñido nacer de la boca del estómago del pequeño. De la nada para la percepción del pequeño, pero desde una alta rama para Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha bajó y se interpuso entre él y el cachorro.

-Papá!

-Vete a la casa.

-Demo…

-Que te vayas, te digo!

El pequeño obedeció y se marchó.

-Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo. No vengo a pelear…

-Bien… de qué quieres hablar?

-De Rin…

-Olvídala…

-Inuyasha…

-Olvídala y aléjate de ella! Ya le hiciste suficiente daño!

-Pero…

-Inuyasha, Kagome te busca.

-Rin…

-Déjanos solos, por favor…

Inuyasha asintió y se marchó. Rin se quedó viéndolo duramente.

-Rin… yo…

-Primero que todo, ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. Segundo, si quieres saber algo de mí, pregúntamelo a mí.

Sesshoumaru percibía una increíble rabia acumulada, pero estaba mezclada con amor y sentía el olor a lágrimas. Con todo aquello mezclado, se sintió confundido, sin poder hablar, Rin perdió la cordura.

-Ya dijiste lo que querías decir. Ahora vete!

-Rin…

-Vete! No quiero verte!

-Dímelo viéndome a los ojos.

-Vete, por favor… Sesshoumaru… mi hija corre peligro junto a ti, vete…

Aquello golpeó a Sesshoumaru con la suficiente fuerza como para conmoverlo, sentía los sentimientos de Rin con la misma intensidad. Ella no lloraba de la rabia, lloraba porque estaba renunciando a ese amor que le tuvo durante tantos años por su pequeña. Vio a Satoshi correr hasta ellos.

-DESPERTÓ! TÍA, DARA DESPERTÓ!!!

Rin corrió hacia la casa. Sesshoumaru la siguió guardando la distancia.

-Dara, mi amor…

-Mama…

Rin sonrió con nuevas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama, no llodez…

-Tenía tanto miedo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru veía sintiendo estremecerse todo su interior, la pequeña estaba muy maltratada, evidentemente golpeada, llena de moretes y cortadas, sin embargo, le importaba más ver a su madre llorando que su pequeño y maltratado cuerpecito.

-Mama, omegai…

Inuyasha lo vio parado en la puerta. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Rin levantó la mirada buscando sosiego. Pero al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

-Primero a mí, y ahora a mi hija. Sólo falta que estés presente, mira lo que le hicieron! MÍRALA! MIRA LO QUE LE HICIERON POR TÚ CULPA!!! AHORA LÁRGATE! NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER JAMÁS!!!

Rin lloraba aún abrazando a la pequeña. La voz de Rin estaba llena de un enorme sentimiento de impotencia. No estuvo cerca en el justo momento en que su hija la necesitaba más. Sesshoumaru se marchó sabiendo que de esa manera no conseguiría hablar con ella. En la aldea donde Rin vivía, sólo quedaban los cimientos de lo que era la casa, reducidos a cenizas.

……………………………………

El invierno más frío y cruel que Sesshoumaru conocía era el presente. Escuchó a alguien pidiendo ayuda, por la voz, debía ser una niña, se dirigió al lugar de origen. Era la hija de Rin, arrastrada por las corrientes del río, se lanzó en pos de ella y logró sacarla, la pequeña temblaba, pálida y con los labios azules.

-Mi mama!!! MAMA!!!

-Dónde está ella?

Dara le señaló río arriba, Sesshoumaru se apresuró, encontró a Rin muy mal herida, a la orilla del río.

-DARA!!! DARA!!!

-Mama!!!

Rin la vio en brazos de Sesshoumaru, intentó ponerse de pie, pero ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Sesshoumaru las llevó al castillo.

-Cúrenla… denle calor a esta niña…

Los sirvientes estaban anonadados.

-QUÉ ESPERAN?!!!

Todos se movieron, la anciana que cuidaba de Rin se hizo cargo de ella. Luego de un buen rato en una habitación, la anciana salió.

-Ryoko…

-La niña está muy mal… yo creo que va a morir, señor… ha perdido demasiada sangre…

Sesshoumaru la hizo a un lado y entró en la habitación. Aparte de los moretes en su rostro, tenía una herida en el vientre, una puñalada.

-Señor…

-Está inconsciente?

-Sí, señor…

Sesshoumaru se acercó más, arrodillado a su lado, unió ambos bordes de la herida y dejó que de sus garras se asomara el látigo de luz. Pasó el mismo sobre la herida, la carne de Rin siseó como si se cocinara. Pero al terminar, no había herida, sólo una cicatriz. Jaken entró con una mezcla de hierbas y le dieron a beber aquello.

Días después. La pequeña ya estaba recuperada. Se la pasaba junto a su madre, que aún no despertaba. Por las noches, Sesshoumaru velaba el sueño de ambas.

-Mi mama va a dezpedtad, veddad?

-Sí, pequeña…

-Tú edez bueno…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola. La pequeña no le temía en lo absoluto, tal y como su madre.

-Mi mama dize que ez un don… yo zé cuando alguien ez bueno o malo… tú edez muy bueno… y quiedez a mi mama…

Sesshoumaru no dijo ni hizo nada. Sólo se quedó viendo a Rin. Su rostro ya mostraba los últimos rasgos de los moretes, volviendo a ser como antes.

-Tú no tienez familia?

-…-

-Yo tampoco tengo papa…

Los días continuaron su paso, la pequeña siempre le hablaba sin lograr más que monosílabos como respuesta. Sesshoumaru se pasaba horas viendo a Rin, recordando cuando ella vivía en el castillo. Cuando corría por los jardines jugando. Luego se interesó en aprender y se la pasaba leyendo. Y notó que nunca la había visto reír desde que la volvió a encontrar.

**Now I feel myself surrender**

_**Ahora me siento entregarme**_

**Each time I see your face**

_**Cada vez que veo tu rostro**_

**I am captured by your beauty**

_**Me captura tu belleza**_

**Your unassuming grace**

_**Tu veneración negada**_

**And I feel my heart is turning**

_**Y siento que mi corazón está volviendo**_

**Falling into place**

_**Cayendo en su lugar**_

**I can't hide it**

_**No puedo ocultarlo**_

**Now hear my confession**

_**Ahora escucha mi confesión**_

La pequeña dormía abrazada a su madre. Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Tienes razón, Rin… Inuyasha también… sólo he sabido hacerte daño… no estás segura si estoy cerca…

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación escuchando risas y carcajadas. Rin estaba sentada en el futón y Dara la abrazaba y llenaba de besos. Rin lo vio.

-Me iré enseguida…

-No… no te vayas…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, Rin se levantó un poco debilitada, iba a caer, pero él la detuvo.

-Gracias…

-Aún estás débil…

Rin asintió. La pequeña tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mama!

Rin le sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Zezzhoumadu-zama noz cuidó todaz laz nochez…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru. Se quedó escuchando los relatos de su pequeña. Sesshoumaru ya no estaba. Estuvo ausente durante tres días. Para cuando volvió, descubrió que Rin se había marchado. Había nevado mucho y estaba presente una terrible tormenta, la nieve y la velocidad del viento habían ocultado el rastro de Rin y la pequeña. Las buscó desesperadamente sin éxito alguno.

-RIN!!! RIN!!! DARA!!!

Las condiciones del clima eran inhumanas, e incluso al poderoso youkai se le dificultaba ir en contra del viento.

-RIN!!! DARA!!!

Sesshoumaru se sintió impotente, imaginándose a Rin y a la pequeña ante la tempestad, continuó buscando por horas y horas. Se le imposibilitaba seguir en el aire, decidió continuar caminando.

-RIIIIN!!!! DAARAA!!!

Aún para un youkai, había un punto donde el cuerpo no soportaba la temperatura, y Sesshoumaru, sin ningún tipo de abrigo estaba alcanzando ese punto. Continuó la búsqueda sin muchos resultados.

Determinado a encontrarla, Sesshoumaru continuó sin detenerse. Reconociendo aunque fuese para sí mismo que el error más grande de toda su vida había sido separar a Rin de su lado, estaba dispuesto a recuperarla y no brindándole albergue en el castillo, sino convirtiéndola en su princesa. Todo aquello era, claro, si lograba que lo perdonara. Sus sentidos estaban nulos, la nieve era tanta y el viento tan fuerte que sus facultades se reducían a las de un humano. Sólo sintió un desliz y no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar caer.

……………………………

Se siente deliciosamente tibio. Una gotera a lo lejos, haciendo eco. La leña en el fuego crepitando y brindando calor.

-Ya dezpedtó?

-Pronto…

-Rin…

-Sh… descansa…

Sesshoumaru sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Cúdeze pdonto, Zezzhoumadu-zama…

Sintió el abrazo de la pequeña.

**You are the air that I breathe**

_**Eres el aire que respiro**_

**You're the ground beneath my feet**

_**Eres la tierra bajo mis pies**_

**When did I stop believing**

_**Cuando dejé de creer**_

Rin despertó, con la pequeña refugiada en su pecho, se sorprendió al ver la estola de Sesshoumaru envolverla y brindarle calor. Levantó la vista. Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella, tenía una gran herida en el brazo derecho y se la lamía por instinto. Vio a Rin y dejó de pensar en su herida.

-Antes de que digas algo… podemos hablar?

Rin asintió.

-Sé que no digo muchas cosas que realmente importen… pero déjame… buscar la manera…

Hubo un prolongado e incómodo silencio. Rin apenas abrió la boca cuando Sesshoumaru habló.

-Lo siento…

-Cómo?

-Tal vez sea muy bueno en las batallas, peleas, y guerras… pero no soy tan diestro con las mujeres…

-Tuviste tantas amantes que perdí la cuenta…

-Humanas, no sé… no tengo idea de las humanas, Rin déjame hablar, por favor…

Rin levantó ambas cejas.

-Nunca debí dejarte ir del castillo… nunca debí decirte todas esas cosas que te dije… nunca debí negarme a ver la verdad… son muchos nuncas… pero… yo creo que aún hay tiempo de enmendar las cosas…

-No, Sesshoumaru… no puedo volver al castillo. Tengo una hija…

-No la voy a dejar fuera…

-A ti no te gustan los humanos, durante muchos años me he preguntado cómo me soportaste tanto tiempo…

-Aprendí tantas cosas de ti… te estudiaba a cada momento… pero aprendí cosas… cosas que no sabía que en verdad existían…

-Yo sé… yo sé que estás preocupado… pero no lo estés… me iré con Dara bien lejos y comenzaré una vida nueva… con mi hija…

-Rin… no quiero que te vayas…

-No es cuestión de gustos… es que tengo que pensar en mi hija… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Me gusta que me llames sólo por mi nombre…

Rin desvió la mirada, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Rin… dónde está el padre de la niña?

A Rin se le encogió el corazón.

-No me interesa… si por mí es, puede estar muerto, porque te juro que quería matarlo…

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja. Rin besó a la pequeña dormida.

-Cuando me echaste… una familia me acogió… eran comerciantes de telas… pero me usaron para cerrar un trato con otra familia de comerciantes, obligándome a casarme con un hijo de ellos… él me prometió que no me tocaría… pero cada noche después de la cena, me dormía profundamente y despertaba al día siguiente con un dolor… una noche, no me tomé el té… y descubrí que ese mal nacido me ponía algo que me hacía dormir y me usaba, ultrajaba mi cuerpo…

Rin se eliminó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-…Me escapé… y poco tiempo después supe que tendría un hijo… una mujer me ofreció un brebaje para matarlo… pero no pude hacerlo… Dara es el resultado… y es lo que más amo en todo el mundo…

Rin se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos nuevamente.

-Lo siento…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Ese era mi destino, Sesshoumaru… durante muchos años te odié… pero si no hubiese pasado así, no tendría a Dara…

-Rin…

-Dara es toda mi vida ahora…

-Rin, cometí un error… además, no estás segura… si vienes al castillo, ni tú ni Dara tendrían tantos peligros.

-No puedo criarla encerrada en un castillo. Sesshoumaru, no es igual a mí…

-No estaría encerrada… saldrían… pero acompañadas… como lo hacías tú… no digas nada… sólo… prométeme que lo pensarás…

Rin asintió. Decidieron descansar un poco más. Para cuando Rin despertó, notó que estaba sola, vio frutas junto a ella y escuchó risas. Salió de la cueva abrigándose con la estola y no pudo creer lo que veía, Dara jugaba con Sesshoumaru. Y más increíble aún, él sonreía. Jugaban en la nieve como un par de cachorros. Dara vio a Rin y corrió a ella.

-Mama!

Rin la recibió entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura, acarició su cabellera, sacudiendo un par de copos de nieve.

-No tienes frío?

-No-o.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí…

-Tengo que volver al castillo…

Rin vio a la pequeña.

-Dara… te gustaría quedarte un tiempo con Sesshoumaru-sama? En su castillo?

-Zí!!! Azí zedé una pdinzeza…

Rin sonrió recordando que a ella una vez la llamaron la princesa del castillo.

-Está bien… pero en primavera nos iremos…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

_-(Al menos tengo hasta la primavera para convencerte de lo contrario.)_

Llegaron al castillo, donde Sesshoumaru ordenó preparar habitaciones para las princesas. Rin lo vio al escucharlo, pero como siempre, era totalmente inexpresivo.

Rin jugaba con la niña en los jardines del castillo, Sesshoumaru la observaba desde su habitación. Vio que la pequeña se quedó abrazada a Rin y podía escuchar su conversación sin problema alguno a pesar de la distancia.

Se acomodaron sentadas sobre un tronco, abrazadas para brindarse calor mutuamente.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Mama, noz vamoz a quedad a vivid aquí?

-No, mi amor… nos iremos cuando pase el invierno.

-Mama, yo quiedo tened un papa…

-Algún día, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas, Dara le sonrió. Rin levantó la mirada y lo hizo igualmente, haciendo su cabello a un lado, para dejar su vista clara.

-Rin, podemos hablar?

Rin asintió, besó a Dara en la mejilla.

-Dara, mi amor, ya está haciendo mucho frío, entra, yo iré dentro de poco.

-Hai, mami…

Rin se puso de pie, la vieron entrar. Sesshoumaru se quedó observándola en silencio, detallando su belleza, aquella que le era completamente natural. Rin levantó la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y le sonrió.

-Es increíble lo bien que Dara se lleva contigo…

-Es una niña dulce y maravillosa… como su madre una vez lo fue…

-Cómo?

-Me pregunto dónde habrá quedado aquella increíble dulzura de mi pequeña preciosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se quedó viéndolo. Se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla y sus labios.

-Por primera vez en toda mi vida te veo sonreír…

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano. Rin la retrajo.

-Te vas a quedar?

-No.

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente.

-Si quieres algo, dímelo de frente, no pongas a Dara en el medio.

**Cause I feel myself surrender**

_**Porque me siento entregarme**_

**Each time I see your face**

_**Cada vez que veo tu rostro**_

**I am staggered by your beauty**

_**Estoy asombrado por tu belleza**_

**Your unassuming grace**

_**Tu veneración negada**_

**And I feel my heart is turning**

_**Y siento que mi corazón está volviendo**_

**Falling into place**

_**Cayendo en su lugar**_

**I can't hide it**

_**No puedo ocultarlo**_

**Now hear my confession**

_**Ahora escucha mi confesión**_

Rin llevó a la pequeña a su cama y la dejó dormida. No tenía sueño, decidió pasear por los pasillos del castillo. Se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-Lo siento…

-Qué pasa?

-No puedo dormir…

Sesshoumaru decidió que no habría mejor momento, nadie los interrumpiría. Tomándola de una mano, la detuvo de su intento de fuga, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, la aprisionó contra su pecho y la besó apasionadamente. Se apartaron, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, iluminadas por la luna.

-Rin… no quiero que te vayas otra vez…

-Se…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla. Esta vez, Rin se entregó a sus besos. Lo sintió suspirar mientras la mantenía contra su pecho.

Durante los días siguientes, Rin lo notaba distante frente a los demás, pero estando solos, era muy diferente. Una noche, luego de dormir a la pequeña, se encontraron en el pasillo. Sesshoumaru la buscaba, pero ella lo esquivó.

-Rin…

Rin levantó el rostro, los ojos rojos y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Rin, qué pasa?

-Te odio…

-Rin…

-Te odio!!! Te odio!!! Maldito, nunca me ayudaste!!! Me echaste y por tu culpa me ultrajaron!!! Ahora quieres que vuelva y me quede aquí para siempre! Eres un imbécil!!! En qué idioma es que tengo que explicarte que te amo, no quiero sólo vivir aquí!! Quiero ser tu mujer!!! Ahora lo que pretendes que es me convierta en tu amante?! Yo no soy un juguete!!!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, conmovido por sus palabras y sorprendido a la vez por aquella explosión de sentimientos encontrados. Hallaba fascinante que los humanos tuvieran tantos sentimientos a la vez. Rin apartó sus manos de ella, pero él volvió a acariciarla.

-Yo te amo, Rin… no quiero que te quedes sólo a vivir aquí… quiero que seas mi pareja… quiero que Dara sea como mi hija…

Rin se detuvo en seco.

-Sesshoumaru…

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, besó sus mejillas, bebiéndose sus lágrimas, acarició sus mejillas coloradas y la besó en la frente con una dulzura ajena a él. Aprisionándola contra su pecho, la dejó expresar todo su dolor.

-Te prometo que nunca más estarás sola… que te protegeré siempre…

-Onegai…

Aferrándose a su cuello, Rin se puso de puntillas y lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y pegándola más a su pecho, le respondió el beso. Estuvieron así, disfrutando de aquél delicioso momento de privacidad, saboreando sus labios y aprendiendo de sus caricias, hasta que escucharon una risa. Se separaron y vieron a la pequeña asomada a la puerta.

-Dara…

-Ya tengo papa?

Sesshoumaru la cargó sonriendo.

-Sí, princesa… yo voy a ser tu papá…

La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándole las mejillas de besos.

-Zí!!! Vez, mama? Te dije que te quedía!!!

Rin sólo rió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Estas no son horas para las bebitas, a dormir.

-Demo…

-Vamos, mañana podremos jugar.

La pequeña le sonrió a Sesshoumaru y se acomodó en su hombro.

-Te quiedo mutdo, Zezzhoumadu papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Puedes decirme sólo papá…

-Papa…

………………………………………

La pequeña corría feliz por los helados jardines del castillo, Sesshoumaru salió.

-Dara!

-Zí, papa?

-Ven aquí!

La pequeña se acercó sonriendo, pero al ver su expresión, sintió miedo. La niña corría los pasillos del castillo buscando a su madre mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-MAMA!!!

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Mama!!!

Dara se abrazó a sus piernas. Rin dejó lo que hacía en la habitación y la abrazó.

-Qué pasó, Dara…

-Papa me gditó…

-Por qué?

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin notó ciertas manchas en su trasero.

-Qué tienen tus pantalones?

-Las manos de tu hija!

En efecto, Dara había pintado con las manos y dejó la pintura para secarse sobre la silla de Sesshoumaru. Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Papa Madu… gomen… quiédeme otda vez…

Sesshoumaru no se resistió a la carita llena de lágrimas.

-Ven aquí, pequeña…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Rin sonrió y comprendió que aunque parecía frío y distante, era muy diferente con los niños.

-Te quiero mucho, pequeña…

Aquella noche, luego de dormir a Dara, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin en brazos a la que sería su nueva habitación, la depositó con cuidado en el futón y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Estás segura de que quieres que sea hoy?

-Sí, amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin acarició sus labios.

-Eres hermoso cuando sonríes, no dejes de hacerlo nunca…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru desvió sus besos a su cuello, donde marcó el área que utilizaría después, Rin sintió cosquillas y se apartó.

-Rin… yo sé que ya lo has hecho con humanos… y no es igual… para emparejarnos, debemos usar la posición de las bestias. Aquella que los humanos califican de inmoral… y no puedes oponerte… si nos separamos antes de terminar, nunca más podremos emparejarnos nuevamente. Estás segura?

-Sí…

-También debes saber, que a menos que muera, no te sentirás a gusto con otro macho… humano ni youkai…

-No me interesa…

-Y…

-Sesshoumaru, ya!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La desvistió lentamente entre besos y caricias, pero especialmente lamidas que le arrancaban apasionados suspiros y gemidos. Se deslizó hacia su intimidad, y luego de apartar sus piernas, la admiró.

-No me veas…

-Eres hermosa…

Deslizando sus garras en su interior, Sesshoumaru se deleitó con el dulce néctar que emanaba de su interior, logró su cometido de llevarla al primero de muchos orgasmos esa noche, la hizo apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas.

-Sesshoumaru, espera…

-Qué pasa?

Rin se dio vuelta y acarició su cuerpo desnudo y se fijó en su virilidad erecta.

-Kami, eres tan grande…

Dijo aquello inconscientemente y mordiéndose los labios, Sesshoumaru sonrió con el ego rozando el techo, Rin lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acarició en toda su longitud, complementó aquella caricia con besos, sin embargo, él la detuvo.

-Debe ser así…

Rin asintió. Se besaron apasionadamente antes de volver a la posición anterior, Sesshoumaru la penetró con cuidado aunque sabía que no era su primera vez, sí lo era con un youkai, comenzó con movimientos lentos mientras ella se acostumbraba a él. Acariciaba y lamía su espalda, la sostenía por las caderas cuando sentía que ella no resistiría más. Al momento del clímax, se inclinó sobre ella y buscó el lugar que había marcado antes, clavando sus colmillos allí esta vez.

-AAAHH!!!

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a lamer la herida, curándola con su saliva. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Lo siento… no podías saberlo…

-Kami, no te imaginas lo que duele!

-Lo siento…

Rin se quitó las lágrimas del rostro y sonrió.

-Ya soy tu esposa?

-Sí, preciosa…

Rin sonrió nuevamente y lo abrazó refugiándose en su pecho.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer! Hice el amor contigo!!!

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba.

-Y dime, sabes cuándo tendremos cachorros? Ya estoy embarazada? A quién se va a parecer? Será hanyou o youkai? Va a tener tus marcas? Cuando…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un dedo.

-No, no y tal vez no… es exactamente igual, sigues siendo humana… cuando estés fértil, puede ser que quedes embarazada… durará 9 meses igual que los humanos… y no puedo saber a quién se parecerá.

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la sintió revolverse entre sus brazos llena de felicidad.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy feliz!... Pero… y tu, estás feliz? Yo soy humana… y de seguro nuestros cachorros serán hanyou.

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, más que eso, admirándola. Rin dejaba su propia felicidad a un lado para preocuparse por él, la vio bajar la mirada y se apresuró a levantarla.

-Preciosa…

-No estás feliz…

-No puedo ser más feliz, en realidad… y nada me puede importar menos que si serían hanyou o no.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, transmitiéndole en ese beso todo su amor y cariño.

**I can't hide it**

_**No puedo ocultarlo**_

**Now hear my confession**

_**Ahora escucha mi confesión**_

-Te amo, Rin, no lo dudes más…

-No lo dudo, mi amor… y tú, sabes que te amo?

-A cada segundo que estás a mi lado…

Poco después, Rin se quedó dormida, Sesshoumaru la observaba, acariciaba su piel disfrutando de su tersura, cada cierto tiempo, depositaba un beso en alguna parte de su cuerpo, saboreándola a sus anchas, aquellos besos eran suaves y tiernos y no interrumpían su sueño. Sonrió para sí mismo sorprendido con lo mucho que Rin resistió antes de dormirse completamente drenada de energías. Pensaba que si eso era antes de la adaptación, una vez que fuera completa, las noches serían apasionados maratones.

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo los besos de su esposa en todo su pecho.

-Preciosa…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Su pecho se llenó de aire al máximo, lo dejó escapar todo en un sonoro suspiro.

-Tu amor…

-Siempre lo has sido…

Sesshoumaru la apresó entre sus brazos y la hizo quedar debajo de él.

-Sessh…

-Me gustan todos estos nombres nuevos…

Rin sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Estuvieron compartiendo extensos y apasionados besos, acompañados de ardientes caricias, Rin intentó asumir la posición de la noche anterior, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo, separando sus piernas, deslizó sus garras en su interior, las sustrajo y saboreó el dulce néctar que las empapaba. La vio completamente sonrojada y la besó para que sintiera su propio sabor, apartando aún más sus piernas, se dirigió a su interior.

…………………………

Rin salió en busca de la pequeña Dara, la vio sentada sobre las piernas de Sesshoumaru, quien le hacía una historia, entonces comprendió que la pequeña era quien le hacía la historia a él. Se quedó oculta, pero ya sabía que él sabía que ella estaba allí. Finalmente se acercó a ellos, sintiendo la marca en su cuello palpitar.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor… perdona que me quedé durmiendo…

La pequeña movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se pasó a sus brazos.

-Le decía a papa de la vez que nos perdimos en el bosque…

Rin sonrió, la pequeña hablaba mucho más claro a excepción de las palabras que no conocía. Se sentó junto a su esposo y lo besó en la mejilla, la pequeña sonrió al verlo cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar de aquello a plenitud.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-Para mí? Que cosa es?

-Debes tener calma.

-No! Anda dime, qué es? Ya quiero saber! Dime!

Sesshoumaru sonrió prefiriendo haberse quedado callado. Rin rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le exigía revelar la sorpresa.

-Oye, mi amor, ya que el invierno pasó, porqué no vamos a visitar a Inuyasha y Kagome? Siempre celebramos el cumpleaños de Dara juntos…

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Pero…

Rin vio a A-Un que descendía no muy lejos de ellos. Satoshi saltó del lomo del dragón y corrió a sus brazos.

-TÍA!!!!

-Satoshi!!!

Rin lo recibió, la fuerza del abrazo fue tal, que cayó sentada en el pasto.

-RIN! ESTÁS BIEN?!

-Estoy bien…

Rin vio al pequeño, con ojos llorosos.

-No le hagas caso, mi amor… sabes que es un gruñón…

-Te hice daño, tía?

-No, amor…

El pequeño la abrazó aliviado. Vio a Kagome y corrió a abrazarla.

-Kagome!!! No lo puedo creer!!! Cuánto tiempo tienes?!

-3 meses!

Rin la felicitó con un abrazo de osos, a Inuyasha por igual.

-Keh! No entiendo cómo es que volviste a vivir con este imbécil!

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sintió su aroma.

-Rin… tú… tú…

-Qué tal si vamos todos adentro mientras los sirvientes se encargan de sus cosas? El almuerzo está listo.

-Qué rico! Me muero de hambre!

Rin le dio un beso a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla y se dirigió al comedor con los niños.

-Sesshoumaru, Rin…

-Lo sé… se lo diré en la noche… así que por favor…

Inuyasha asintió. Al llegar al comedor, escucharon a Rin reír.

-Es de verdad, tía, hueles como mami!

-Claro, mi amor… yo también soy mamá…

-No… no así… si no que… hueles como a tío y a ti…

-Satoshi, soy la esposa de tu tío, por eso huelo a él.

-No, tía… no es eso…

-Satoshi, cariño, ven aquí.

Satoshi se acercó a su madre. Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Deja a tu tía Rin tranquila.

Satoshi se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gomen tío, por lastimar a tu esposa.

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza, Satoshi sonrió y se abrazó a sus piernas. Antes de que sirvieran el almuerzo, Sesshoumaru apartó a Rin de los demás.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Hay algo que debes saber… te lo iba a decir esta noche, pero Satoshi se me adelantará…

-Qué cosa?

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente, acarició sus labios, y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vas a tener un cachorro…

-Sessh… no bromees así…

-No bromeo, preciosa… estás esperando mi primer cachorro…

Rin dio un grito y lo abrazó con fuerza, al separarse, se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando removerse las lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy tan feliz, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**Hear my confession**

_**Escucha mi confesión**_

**(And I feel my heart is turning**

**Falling into place)**

_**(Y siento que mi corazón está volviendo**_

_**Cayendo en su lugar)**_

Rin despertó, escuchando un llanto, sintió un beso en su mejilla, para cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Sesshoumaru estaba con el cachorro en brazos. Rin se sentó en el futón y sonrió. Besó al pequeño en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru la ayudó a acomodarse para darle de mamar a su pequeño, se acomodó detrás de ella para servirle de soporte. Rin acarició la cabeza de su pequeño y sus orejitas de perro, aún pegadas a su cabecita.

-Eres hermoso, mi amor… igualito a tu papi…  
-Ya puedes acomodarte…

Rin se apoyó en su pecho, sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Míralo, mi amor…  
-Es precioso…

……………………………

Rin estaba con Kagome en el jardín, los pequeños jugaban todos juntos, por otro lado, Satoshi estaba con Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru descendió cerca de ellas. Los niños se apresuraron a él.

-Papa! Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru recibió a sus hijos entre sus brazos. Rin se acercó a ellos, y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué tal tu viaje?  
-Normal… pero te extrañé mucho…  
-Papa, no nos trajiste nada?  
-Claro que sí… para mi bella princesa Dara, una rara flor… y sus semillas, para que las cultives en tu jardín…  
-Sí!!!  
-Y yo, papa?  
-Sora... Para ti… Hm… no creo que tu mamá me permita dártelo.  
-Qué cosa?  
-Una onda…

Rin suspiró. Pero cedió a la mirada insistente de su pequeño Sora, Sesshoumaru se la entregó y lo vio alejarse corriendo, vio a su mujer.

-No quieres saber qué te traje?  
-Con que me hagas el amor como los dioses me conformo…

Sesshoumaru rió y la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente. Sacó de su manga un ramo de flores silvestres, Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar en agradecimiento.

……………………………………………………

_-(Sesshoumaru puede parecer frío e inexpresivo, pero en realidad es muy apasionado, se entrega sin reservas y ama con todo su corazón, sin embargo, las pérdidas lo hacen ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero este Sesshoumaru serio, frío y calculador, fue del Sesshoumaru-sama que me enamoré. No puedes pedirle al tigre que cambie sus rayas por manchas…)_

Rin se apartó de la ventana por la cual observaba la primera nevada del año y volvió a acomodarse junto a su esposo que aún dormía, sintió un beso en su cuello.

-Qué hacías levantada?

-Está nevando…

-Con quién hablabas?

-Con mi corazón…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Él se inclinó sobre su abultado vientre y lo besó, se quedó escuchándolo un largo rato, volvió a besarla en los labios.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Va a ser niña…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le llenó el rostro de tiernos besitos.

-Se llamará Akemi...

-Akemi?

-Sí... estoy segura que será tan hermosa como su madre...

Rin sonrió, continuó acariciando la sedosa cabellera platinada.

**_FIN_**

………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Tenía mucho tiempo con esta canción imaginándome el fic cuando la escuchaba. La canción se llama MY CONFESSION de Josh Groban. Me fascina!!!**

**Espero que les guste de igual manera**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
